Chrome
by TeiFuya
Summary: This story follows PewDiePie, Tobuscus, Cry, and many more of our favorite youtubers into a world unlike our own. Filled with Knights, Assassins, Kings, Queens, Guardians, and strange people that have taken on the role of popular websites? Will they be a hero or villain? Better yet, how will they escape this world? Hints at pairings: Pewdiecry, Mooshbuscus, IBuscus, and more.
1. Letter of Chrome

We put ourselves in other worlds without even noticing it. We are either a hero or a villain, and we pride ourselves on every achievement. We, the people of Earth, have the chosen ones. They sit there and wait for their given moment. These powerful Guardians, Mages, Hunters, Gun men, Thieves, Royals, and the Knights must travel throughout the land and find the path their heart has chosen, good or evil. Welcome to Chrome Academy. The place where those chosen train and find their path.

This is the first time the First Years have caught my eye. I both hope and fear that these First Years will turn out to be amazing powerful. As I look at the list I am certainly interested. There is a Swedish boy by the name of Felix, the goof from California named Toby, an Asian sweetheart by the name of Mari, and an odd blonde they Justine. Others have caught my eye as well, and then there is the boy Alexander(A.K.A YouTube) chose to invite into the school. These first years have brought their heroic attitude and spirit, but it all depends on how they use it.

"Give it!"

"Nuo!"

"I say give it back Toby!"

"No! It's mine game!" The first boy I met was Toby Joe Turner. I first saw him as trouble, but he turned out to be much stronger than I thought. His dark almond hair as a ball of a mess, and those side burns… well let's say they were overwhelming. He tightly held onto the small hand held gaming system as a cutesy looking burnet pulled it towards her, trying to snatch it from his hands.

"Well it's my DS Toby!"

"Come on Olga, just let me play it!" He yelled. Toby and Olga called each other's their "summer buddies". The two always worked together in the summer, but were too busy the rest of the year, so they spent their summers together. That's how it's always been for those two, or it was.

"It's not my fault yours is dead! Now. Give. It. Back!" And with one last pull Olga popped her DS back into her hands and out of Toby's. She sighed and slipped out the game, Toby's property, and tossed it back to him. This was a fight to them. She'd demand, he'd protest like a child, and she'd win. The two soon back went to calmly sitting in the grassy front law in Toby's place.

"Yes!" Toby heard celebrating from across the street and looked to see Ian and Anthony jumping around and high-fiving like idiots. Toby chuckled at the two of them, it looked like fun, doing… whatever they were doing.

"Looks like those two are filming again." Olga mumbled as she turned her attention to her pink DS and became zoned into the game she started playing.

"Yeah," he laughed, "looks like fun." Toby mumbled and laid down onto his back so he could stare up at the sky. He was so bored, and the Cali clear sky wasn't helping. A nap was a better waste of time.

"Dude! Toby!" Some out of place voice called out to him. Toby opened his eyes and realized he had fallen asleep. Sitting up, he saw Anthony towards him and Olga. His bulb cut hair flapped around and his big eyes made him seem like he was on something. "Did ya get your letter!?"

"Letter? What is this mail you speak of so excitingly?" Toby stood, getting excited as well. His feelings were so influence able. Anthony couldn't speak in proper English sentences so he shoved the paper into Toby's hands.

"Chrome?" The paper was addressed from Chrome Academy and that's when Toby figured out Anthony's excitement. Olga just rolled her eyes and paid no attention to the two blabbering idiots.

Ian and Anthony had departed for Chrome Academy last year with barley any explanation of where they were going or what the letter was about. That's what got Toby interested, but when he applied last year he was denied, which crushed his fragileness. Soon the guy lost interest.

"I didn't apply this year." Toby shrugged and held out the paper to give it back to him.

"Hu? But dude you're on the class list!" Anthony looked confused and pointed to the first list on the paper. "Look!"

_**First Year Knights**_

_Jordan Maron__**(Captainsparklez)**_

_Felix Kjellberg__**(PewDiePie)**_

_Toby Turner__**(Tobuscus)**_

_ChaoticMonki__**(YouTube's Chosen)**_

1st year? Knight? Tobuscus? The questions didn't matter. As soon as Toby saw his name he started to jump for joy. "I'm in! I'm in!" Olga stood and stole the paper from his hands to verify.

"What is a Tobuscus?" She mumbled to herself. "So… you're leaving?"

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Toby was too busy celebrating. He turned to Olga and grabbed both of her hands, continuing to jump up and down. "Olga isn't that awesome?" He was filled with joy, so he didn't even bother questioning why he was accepted this year. Olga, on the other hand, wasn't so happy about it. Toby snatched the paper back and continued to read. "Oh! I only have 2 days to pack!"

"Nah, actually you don't have to pack as much. Come over and Ian will tell you the basics." Anthony started to lead Toby across toward Ian and Anthony's home. Toby pushed away and ran back over to Olga.

"One sec, be right there." Toby looked back at Olga and held his hand out. "See you in a year?" He asked kindly. Olga looked done and it was silent for a short moment, but eventually she grabbed his hand and smiled back at him.

"You've got a year. Don't go shaving those sideburns." She laughed.

The two parted ways. Olga went home and Toby rushed over to Ian and Anthony's house. Little did they know it would much longer than a year before the two would smile at each other again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Go! Go! Go!" The boy's voice squeaked as his avatar watched his friend's avatar run from a clasping cave. It was all a game, of course, just a game he was playing with his friend who sat all the way in Sweden. Meanwhile this boy sat in his room lazily in front of a computer in America. His little brother called him Ryan, but he hated that name. For some reason this boy loathed his giving name. He found it dull and plain, he wanted a much cooler name. The boy never figured out what that name would be.

"I'm goi-blargmahgarg!" The Swedish man on the other end of his head set spoke out sounds that were no known language. His avatar died under the crashing rubble of the cave. "Dammit, I fucking didn't run fast enough!"

"I really don't wanna redo this mission again." Ryan complained at the other's failure. He looked over at the clock, 9:30pm, but it was even later there in Sweden. "Wanna call it a night Felix?"

"Eh, I guess. I'm certainly done with the games, but there is something I need to tell you bro." Felix exited the game, and the window closed for the both of them, but they left their Skype call on.

"Kay? What's up friend?"

"Well I got the letter back from that school." Felix seemed anxious over the microphone.

"The one you said that you probably wouldn't get into?" The boy chuckled and messed with the microphone chord. He twirled the chord without realizing.

"Funny story…"

"You got in didn't you." Ryan teased, he figured Felix would get in, meanwhile Felix had many doubts.

"Yeah actually." Felix replied happily, chuckling unevenly.

"I knew you would! It was silly that you even doubted yourself!" Ryan laughed back.

"I know, but theres something else." Felix said seriously, bringing the mood back down. "I probably won't be able to be online while I'm there." The conversation went dead. Ryan gripped the chord.

"Oh, well it's not like it's gonna be a long time. What's it like, a year?" Ryan really hoped it wouldn't be a year.

"Yeah, a year." Felix sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was to leave Ryan for a year. They were good buddies, gaming partners, they talked for hours after gaming, and wasted their lives together. 3 years of gaming together and they've barley seen each other's real faces

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now then?" Ryan finally said the word that made them both cringe.

"I guess." Felix shrugged, "I don't want it to be, but the school is pretty far away, and my laptop is still broken." Felix circled around the office room with his cordless headset fitting perfectly around his ears.

"From when you got scared so badly that you tossed it at a wall?" Ryan laughed, remembering the many conversations they've had about Felix being a huge chicken. Felix just laughed back, he'd admit his cowardness to Ryan, and only Ryan.

"I really should get sleep, I leave tomorrow."

"Alrighty then. Have a great time there, and for god shakes don't get yourself killed." He chuckled with sincerity in his voice. The conversation went silent again. Neither Felix or Ryan wanted to hang up.

"You gonna end the conversation bro?" Felix spoke up.

"I thought you were, I don't want to." Ryan laughed.

"Well I don't wanna, so you hang up."

"Noooo you hang up."

"No y-"

**ERROR: Conversation Disconnected**

"Dammit! I hate my internet signal!" Ryan yelled at his computer screen. His computer lost connection for the fourth time today. He was easily frustrated, especially now that he had just hung up on Felix. By the time he got Skype working again Felix was already offline. "God dammit Skype! You're a horrible person!" Yes, he knew Skype wasn't actually a person, but it calmed him down. "You're not even a person, why do I always yell at you?" He laughed at himself.

Ryan exited out of Skype and figured he'd catch up on his friend's LetPlays. He would constantly stalk his friend's work in a friendly manner and laugh at their mistakes. Ryan considered making some videos himself, but never gives it another thought that he would be perfect for it. Ryan would go to his channel, not a single video, as it should be in his head. "New messages, I bet there from my thousands of adoring fans." He mumbled sarcastically as he looked through his inbox. It mostly consisted of spam and spam from his friends. He looked down and one message caught his eye. It said it was from YTX.

_**Dear ChaoticMonki,**_

Who was that? Whoever this guy was must of sent it to the wrong person.

_**I have a video for you.**_

Ryan automatically started to consider this spam, but continued to read. When he looked at the attached video it was titled "To Ryan". Now he knew it wasn't spam.

"_Hello Cry." _A fiery red head popped up in the video. This guy's smirk was way to intimidating for him to be a saint. _"I know you don't want me to call you Ryan, so I decided Cry would suit you better." _He chuckled. Ryan could tell this guy was tall and had piercing bright red eyes that match the plain t-shirt he was wearing. _"You're going to I'm crazy, but I find talking to you this way a whole lot simpler. It's a lot cooler than some lame gmail message, right? My name is Xander and I work at a place called Chrome Academy, perhaps you've heard of it. Anyways, this year I get to invite a kid for a full year scholarship. Let's just say a little birdie told me you like to games, good, you'd fit in well here at Chrome. So how about it? You have an hour to message me back. Oh and by the way, sorry to hear about your bad connection." _And then the video ended. Ryan scratched his head.

"Did I just get invited to Chrome Academy?" He asked himself as he just sat there and stared at his computer screen. He had never had much interest in going there. His friend Russ said something about going there this year and then… "Felix!" He said out loud when he realized that it was that exact school Felix was leaving to. "Hey mom can I talk to you about something!" He yelled, running into the other room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Eh, he's probably having connection problems." Felix said casually when he saw that Ryan left the conversation. He sighed and tossed the headset back onto his desk. "Goodnight computer." Felix blew his computer a kiss before exiting the room and shutting the light off behind him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Felix, Ryan, and Toby?" I questioned my son's methods. He was smart, I knew that, but he was just so odd and never really explained much. "George my son, I don't think those three could possible take on such a challenge." He had requested that the three first year knights be sent to the Dark Descent as a trial.

"Mother, I told you not to call me that. My name is no longer George, it is Google." I forget all the time. When he became a part of Chrome's staff he decided to completely abandon his real name. "Those three will do just fine. I have my reasons for letting them go alone." Geor- I mean Google started to walk off with his back turned to me. His white hair hopped as he picked up speed. I could sense the smirk on his face. What was my son up to?

"Tobuscus, PewDiePie, ChaoticMonki, you three are in for the adventure of your life." He chuckled.


	2. Academy of Chrome

This school is large. The only way to get there was to travel through the Open Trench. Those new to this place may see the bumpy trail as a slow and difficult task. Those returning find walking a more calm and efficient way of traveling into Chrome city. The city was surrounded by high and sharp mountain ranges, and Chrome Academy was centered in the middle of the valley.

I ask my son to great first years, he declined the job, so I've asked Jamie to take on the task. She stood at the bottom of the white and blue marble steps that lead to the school's main entrance. She twirled and braided her platinum blonde hair impatiently. Jamie was quite the gorgeous girl, but she was silent and overly confident.

"First year Justine Ezarik." Jamie said plainly to another girl who approached the school. The girl looked up from her light pink IPhone and smiled.

"Uh, yeah?" Justine had a clean face with a hint of a tan, and straight golden hair. Justine was average height, but still taller than Jamie.

"Go down the main hall to room #206. That is where all first years are meeting." Jamie informed her.

"Sweet, thanks." Justine replied cheerfully as she began confidently walking up the stairs and into the two main doors. Jamie turned back to facing away from the school to look for more first years. She disliked this job, she even disliked first years, but she couldn't just say no.

"Wooh, talk about a fancy school." Toby looked up at the dome shaped school planted in front of him. Ian and Anthony stood on either side of him.

"I know right?" Ian added in a fake sassy manor.

"This is awesome! Toby cheered. Jamie rolled her eyes. And then she disliked the two idiots known as Ian and Anthony.

"Toby Turner." She called out to the guy with intimidating side burns, and disrupted their exciting babble.

"Sup Jamie, or should I call you EBay!" Anthony teased. Jamie sent a fist right into his arm, causing him to whimper instead of laugh.

"I told you ass holes never to call me that! I have a human name and I'd like to use it!" She snapped. Ian and Anthony just stared for a second before walking away chuckling.

"You alright?" Toby asked with that bright smile of his. Jamie found herself staring for a second. When she realized it she just cleared her throat and pushed a bit of her fluffy hair from her face.

"I'm fine Mr. Turner."

"Wooh, no need for formal crud, call me Toby." He seemed so cheerful and optimistic.

"Very well, anyways, please go to room #206. The first years are having a meeting."

"Ah, okay." Toby said as he himself started to trot up the stairs. After a few more steps he looked back at Jamie. "See you around gurl." He said, trying to act cool. Jamie actually laughed under her breath. She watched him fade into a crowd that was going into the school. Jamie was happier for that short second. When she turned back around to look for more first years she found Xander right up in her face, so naturally she jumped a bit.

"Ha! Did I scare you E?" The red head chuckled. He stood next to Ryan, who was being used as Xander's personal arm rest. "Check out this guy." He gestured to his armrest, "I call Cry. It is my new name for him, cool hu?" Jamie stayed quiet and sent a hate filled glare his way. "Hey now, don't give me that look just because your student didn't work out so well." He pretended to be offended and brought up Jamie's forbidden subject.

"He was perfection! I found a Guardian on my own and claimed him as my prodigy!" Jamie's hands clenched into fists, she niffed and turned away from Xander. "More powerful than anyone had ever seen and you were just so jealous."

"But he betrayed you. Turned out to be a dud and left Chrome for Firefox Plain." Xander smirked. Cry stood there innocently and quiet. Jamie whipped an escape tear from her face. "Hell, you were even pathetic enough to fall for the guy."

"You're a horrible person." She nagged as she walked away from the conversation that caused her great stress.

Xander was jealous for many reasons. He was filled with jealousy and rage all last year. It was Jamie's turn to find a student, and she thought she had found the perfect guy by the name of Shane Dawson. After months of research on the boy she found out that he was fit to be a Guardian. Shane started off his first year with great success and power, but a dark mage got to him. His energy became dark and he turned on Chrome. Jamie did her best to keep him, but he cursed her. That is why she has to different colored eyes. Her right one stayed gold, but her left tuned dark blue. To this day she doesn't know what the curse does. Shane left to work for the villainess King Leo, a tyrant that controls the southern part of Firefox. EBay, Jamie, still refuses to leave Chrome.

Xander stood with Cry in front of the stairs and just laughed at Jamie's reaction. Meanwhile Cry, or Ryan, was just starting to hate this guy more and more.

"Well that didn't seem very nice." Cry mumbled.

"Oh please, Jamie is a strong bitch, she'll recover. Xander turned to him. "Anyways, you head over to room #2067. I have to go start fights and ruin peoples day." He nudged Cry with his shoulder and ran off, leaving Cry standing alone.

"Ryan!" Someone with a familiar voice called out to him with his real name. Cry turned only to get a surprising friendly hug from Russ.

"Russ?" Sure enough, when the hug was broken apart it really was Russ standing there.

"I knew I'd recognized that cheesy brunet anywhere! I didn't even know you were coming! Sooo what are ya?" See the good friend of his brought a smile to his face.

"Knight." Cry answered simply.

"Eh? I didn't see your name on the list though."

"Youtube's choice, or I think that is what its called. He keeps giving me new names so who knows what it says for me on that list."

"Oh gosh, Xander can be a real ass. Sorry about that." Russ sighed in slight pity of his friend.

"He seems okay, just obnoxious." The two laughed all the way down to room #206.

By noon all of the first years had made their way to the room. Room #206 looked like a normal high school classroom with rows of desks and dull carpeted floor. Only instead of a white board or chalk board there was a giant black screen in its place on the wall. It amazed most of the students, but eventually they all mingled and found themselves a desk.

"Helllllooooo there new students!" Annabel walked into the room. This girl was short with pixie cut white hair that was so bright it could blind people. She had dull navy eyes that was useless to her, the girl was blind. "My name is Annabel, but you may and will call me Wikia! I'm here to tell you about this school and what you are here for!" She said confidently. Her voice was high pitched, not as annoying as Twitter's, but still quite ear ringing.

My son, Google, had a best friend name Harold, or Wikipedia. This was his little sister.

Youtube's choice, Cry, sat in the back of the room, two seats in front of him Toby and Felix were chatting and giggling silently. Other's had started to pick out their buddies. Russ and Mari passed notes next to Cry, while Justine and Marzia laughed in the back corner.

"Pay attention." Annabel said sternly. Quickly she lifted the front desk and dropped it quickly to regain their attention with the loud crash. Wikia had a big OCD-ish temper and anger issues, but she was good for getting the room's attention. Everybody quickly turned their eyes towards her in shock.

"Sup noobs!" Xander popped up on the big screen on the wall in front of the classroom full of first years. Hearing his voice made Cry sink down in his seat. He knew Xander caused nothing but trouble. He sat beside a tall man with dark gray hair and light gray eyes, but shinning glasses covered them. "My buddy here, Wikipedia, and I are gonna explain everything, since Wikia has enough problems already. "I'm Youtube, feel free to call me Xander, and that pipsqueak there is Annabel. Now take it away Wikipedia." Harold, Wikipedia, pushed up his glasses while Xander laughed obnoxiously. Wikia just glared over at the screen and stomped out of the room. She finally had that chance to lead a group and Xander took it from her again.

"Chrome is the city of heroes. Once you passed the Open trench you passed into a different world unlike your own. The few of you have been chosen to enter this world and train to fight for this world and protect it from the hardships of war. As a resident of Chrome you are now taking on the responsibility of a hero." Wikipedia began to explain in a way that keeps the first years interested. "Knights, mages, hunters, some of you may turn out to be Guardians. Guardians are powerful beings that can use their energy to fight. They take on the most dangerous tasks and help protect Chrome. Very few are revealed to be Guardians, and it is hard to tell when someone is reveal. Most are revealed in their first year, that's why this information is necessary now. One thing every first ye-"

"So time for instructors!" Xander interrupted before Wikipedia could finish. "Each of you has a training course designed for your talents." For some reason Youtube decided to skip to the end of Wikipedia's speech. "Knights are with Google. Mages have Yahoo and EBay. Hunters are with Myspace and Facebook. Elementals have Tumblr and DeviantArt." Youtube went on to name the rest of the instructors. "So wait here until they come for you. Peace!" And then the screen went completely blank, leaving the first years a little less clueless than before. They began to chat again soon after.

"Isn't this the coolest place ever?!" Toby babbled at Felix.

"So awesome Bro. What's your name again?" Felix asked as their conversations got more bonding each time.

"Toby." He answered, holding out his hand."

"Ah, a fellow 'knight', I'm Felix." Felix replied with the shake of his hand.

"Knights!" Google slammed open the door and harshly shouted into the room. He always had a way of scaring the first years Toby and Felix jumped and slowly stood along with Cry and a guy named Jordan Maron. Once Google saw his four knights standing he was ready to leave. "Follow." He said sternly as he exited the room. The four soon followed the angry looking guy down the long hall.

"I train privately with knights. One of you are coming with me while the three of you head down to room #622 for a mock mission." Google turned back to the four, causing them to stop instantly in fear. "Hmm," he hummed, "Captain, you're first." The knights looked at each other confused.

"Who?" Felix asked.

"Ugh, that's right, first years." Google groaned. "When you enter Chrome you leave behind your human name and you each get a code name. That is considered to be your new name while you are here. Jordan, you're training first." Google shook his head and started stomping down the hall again. Jordan waved goodbye to the rest of them and continued walking, leaving them there.

"Tobuscus, my name is so cool," The three left, Cry, Felix, and Toby, continued to towards room #622. They looked at their letters that told them their new names. "What about yours Felix?"

The second Cry heard that name he stopped suddenly while the other two continued to walk.

"Pewdiepie… well its interesting." Felix laughed and looked back to see that Cry was behind. "What about yours?"

"Uh, well I was already given that annoying nickname from Youtube, but I think he said the full name was ChaoticMonki." Cry said nervously as the three reached room #622.

"Oh, so you're the unnamed knight on the letter. What is your real name?" Felix asked. He hadn't recognized Cry as Ryan from any of the shitty webcam photos that they sent back and forth online.

"Well, actually I'm R-"

"Welcome knights." Cry was interrupted.

That day Chrome had been visited by Queen Liza, leader of the Northern Firefox land. She came especially to send off the three special knights to their first trial mission. For some unknown reason she felt the need to send them off personally.

She was considered to be the beauty of Firefox. Liza had long brown hair with pure white highlights. Liza was at a Guardian's fullest power, their highest rank, royal. She wore a long white dress that bloomed to the floor around her dainty feet. The only armor she wore was the silver shoulder armor that was carved just for her. Her shinning smile was godly and matched her hazel eyes. Liza only kept a bronze colored sword at her side which provided the power of millions.

"Wooh," Toby babbled. He started to drool over the seeming angel before him.

"Please, come in." Her voice had an intimidating echo. The three of them stepped through the doorway into the bigger room. The room had a half domed ceiling and a circled shape. On the other side of the room, opposite from the door, was three large steps that were meant for a choir. Queen Liza stood on the second. "My name is Queen Liza, ruler of Microsoft Firefox, but you may call me Liza."

"Kay." Toby slurred. He felt like a puppy dog in front of Firefox's most glamorous fox.

"I am here to personally send you off on a trial mission with my own magic to ensure your safety." Liza explained. Toby just drooled, Felix starred, and Cry looked over at Felix in amazement. Basically yelling at him with his thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Felix spoke up.

"You're off to an oasis town not too far from the Safari Mountain. You will meet a mage who will introduce you to your first black smith. There is where you will create your first weapons." Liza stepped off the first and second step as the knights stood in awe. "Close your eyes while I transport you off." Felix and Toby couldn't be more excited, meanwhile Cry was still unsure about even being here. Still they followed her orders.

They felt the room get darker and there was a sudden draft. Felix was the first to open his eyes to see a stone hallway.

"This is no oasis town." He commented, making Toby and Felix open their eyes.

Indeed it wasn't the oasis town they were told about. They had been sent somewhere against my orders. It was a castle in the Explorer Dimension, known as The Dark Descent. A place where we banished criminals, and a place that no knight should ever be.

"Get them out of there!" I yelled in distress. Queen Liza had told me the news of how they were accidently sent to The Dark Descent.

"Chrome, you must stay calm. You know I can only banish people to the Explore Dimension, I can't get them back." I was well aware of that rule of magic.

"Then send a Guardian to get them! They'll die out there!" I ordered her. She may be a graduate, but I still had twice as much control as she did.

"Chrome, you must calm down before you start a quake and shake the whole school." She spoke up louder. I realized the ground was going to start shaking and took a couple slow breaths.

"Bless those poor boys." I looked back at the Queen. "Send Jenna to get them and let's hope she gets there before that thing does."

**A/N: BAM! SECOND CHAPTER DONE! These chapters are a lot longer than I usually write to be honest, but I love them! ^^ So… yeah… they are in the Amnesia game…. If you didn't catch that!**

**Pwease read and review, love yo faces!**


	3. Adventure Of The Dark Descent

Slowly the three knights wondered the eerie halls. There was echoes and scrams running through the wind in the halls.

"Bro I think something went wrong." Felix shivered and spoke in fear.

"Well no duh!" Cry wailed, he shook as well but kept his focus on an exit. "We are getting out of here." He spoke sternly as he grabbed Felix and Toby by the arm and started to move faster.

After a while of hustling down the endless number of stone walls Cry started to become frustrated. Toby had calmed down but Felix was still in a panic mode. "We'll rest for a bit." Cry stayed calm, "Hopefully they already realized where they sent us. Someone is probably on their way as we speak." He tried to keep his hopes up. He looked over at Felix, worried that he was too panicked over the situation. Cry scooted closer to him. "C'mon Felix, you should catch your breath. Try to stay calm." He said to Felix in a calmly manor. Felix didn't respond and just stared blankly. "Snap out of it!" Cry called out. His hand raised and was brought down across Felix's cheek harshly. The slap brought back Felix's attention.

"Sorry." Felix mumbled. He looked over at him and oddly seemed to recognize Cry's face. "Wait a second, have we met before?"

"Well, actually ye-"

"U-uh g-guys!" Toby called out. He pointed in fear at a slugging monster at the other end of the hall. The two looked that direction to s a hideous object. A disfigured monster with one giant claw replaced as its hand. Its mouth was stretched to an alienable size. It had a silent growl which got loader when it spotted the three trespassers. "Run!" Toby screamed when they saw the monster start to charge at them. Cry tugged Felix's arm to get him from leaning against the wall. The three started to run as fast as they could, but could still hear the monster's screams behind them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Cry asked, trying to keep up with the two faster boys.

"Anywhere but here!" Toby wailed back in reply. He didn't even bother to look Cry's direction.

"Left or right?" Felix spoke up and brought their attention to the end of the hallway. They had to ever turn left or right.

"Right!" Toby yelled out and Cry nodded and took a left as instructed. Toby followed and the monster seemed to disappear.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

10 minutes after the monster had disappeared Felix stopped running. "Okay, I think it's gone for now." He sighed and looked back to get a reply from Toby or Cry… who weren't there. "Guys? Bros?" He looked around to see no sign of them.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"We need to find him!" Cry paced back and forth as Toby leaned against a broken wooden door.

"I hate to say it, but that monster did follow him left. He could be… y'know…" Cry glared his way and stepped over to him. He quickly grabbed Toby's collar and held it up.

"No way! Felix is smarter than that, he can survive on his own!" Cry was greatly angered that Toby could even think that.

"Wooh! Wooh!" Toby raised his palms as a sign of peace. "Okay! Okay!" He got that weird vibe that Cry was actually going to injure him. Cry blinked blankly and let go of him, not understanding what came over him. Infact his actions that day still seem questionable to Toby and myself. It seemed so unlike him. "We'll find him."

"Yeah." Cry nodded. The two started to carefully walk the halls once again. They found themselves going up staircases. The area they entered seemed more house like. The walls were no longer stone and took a ruby color. The place was full of corridors.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Kay… I lost them… Not good." Felix mumbled to himself as he slowly wondered the slow hallways. He reached a dead end. The dead end had a wooden door at the end. Felix walked up to it and trying to keep his footsteps quiet. He put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything.

"I can fucking hear you outside that door idiot!" A grouchy voice yelled from inside the room. "Now get in here and help me!" Felix shrugged and opened the door with ease.

"Hello?" He said as he peeked into the room. He looked around to see a short person tied up in the corner.

"Over here dumb ass!" The stranger looked up at Felix. Felix rushed over there to help him and untie the short angered man. After a minute or so Felix finally got the twine from the stranger's wrists. "Finally." The stranger pouted. Felix took another looked at the guy as he stood. He was short, only tall enough to go to Felix's knee. He wore golden robes, including one on his head that covered his dark brown hair. His skin was very tan with a gold tint to it. The man seemed almost inhuman. He looked back at Felix, causing Felix to stand up straight. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uh, Felix." Felix tried not to make eye contact with the very short man.

"No your name, not your stupid human title!" The stranger snapped and rolled his eyes. Felix thought for a second and then remembered what he was talking about.

"Pewdiepie?" He wasn't sure if that was correct. The stranger sighed.

"Well then Pewdie, how did you end up here in The Dark Descent?"

"I was kind of sent her by mistake with two other people. I'm trying to find them." Felix explained.

"Well if you were sent here then it was no mistake. Nobody just gets sent to the Explorer area on mistake." The stranger left the room and Felix followed. "Oh of course," he turned back to Felix and held out his hand, "the name is Stephano." Felix shook his hand, but had to bend down a bit to shake his hand comfortable. Stephano turned back towards the hallway. "Now I'll help you find your friends on one condition."

"What is that?" Felix asked.

"That you take me back with you. If you were really accidently sent here then someone will be coming to get you, and when they do I want to come with." Stephano demanded.

"I guess that would alright. We came from the Academy tough."

"I came from there as well." Stephano looked forward. The two walked to another wooden door that lead into a trail of corridors, much like the ones Cry and Toby were lost in. Felix walked and traveled from room to room while Stephano looked for keys to the next parts of the house. It was eerie but there was no run in with the monster.

"Hey Stephano, whats that noise?" He commented on the clinging of chains. The short man quickly looked bak to hi and pointed to a wooden closet.

"Its coming back. Quick, hide in there." Stephano demanded. Felix nodded and ran over to the wardrobe. He closed the door on the side he was hiding and waited for Stephano to join. The sound of chains got louder and Felix peeked out to see what was taking him so long. The short man was reaching for the key that was on the edge of a desk.

"Wait, we don't have time for that." Felix whispered out. The beast then entered the room and spotted Stephano while Felix quietly hid back in the closet.

"Pewdie!" He screamed out as the monster charged toward him. Felix started shaking again as the monsters growling and chains softened. Slowly he looked out of the wardrobe to find Stephano.

"Er, Stephano?" Felix called out for him, but got no reply. "Oh no," he stepped out to see no sign of the short guy, "Stephano!" He called out louder, realizing that he was nowhere to be seen. Felix looked over at the desk to see that the key was still there and grabbed it. With new determination, Felix started to travel on his own. He hated traveling alone, but right now he had to focus on getting back to Toby and Felix. He went back to wondering the area for keys and doors that lead to new places. Felix remembered how Stephano used and collected them on his own. He felt as if he had shown some courage, yet every time that monster even came close he would just hide.

"Pewdie, get out of that closet." A familiar and angry voice nagged. Felix looked out of wooden wardrobe he was currently hiding in to see the tiny man once again.

"Stephano!" Felix cheered.

"Sorry for the sudden disappearance Pewdie, but I have a friend for you to meet." Stephano stepped over to a torture naked corpse that was lugged over a wooden chair. "First let me get rid of this thing." He mumbled as he pulled the pale body off of the chair. It had plush green padding that was covered in dust. He stared at it angrily for a short moment.

"Uh… That's just a ch-"

"Wake up you useless piece of furniture!" Stephano yelled at the chair and harshly kicked one of its front legs. Felix watched as the form of the chair got taller and more human like. It had morphed into a tall man that hopped on one foot and held the other in his hands.

"Owwwww!" The new stranger whined. He looked down and glared at Stephano. "That hurt!

"Well I had to wake you up somehow." Stephano nagged. The man was tall with brown hair that matched the wood of the chair he once was. He wore a green shirt that made him look like he was going out for a game of golf. His face was long with silver glasses sitting in front of his dark brown eyes. The man quit bouncing idiotically and bent down to tie his plain shoes. "I call this idiot ," Stephano gestured to the stranger, "We call him that because he doesn't remember his name. I found him here with amnesia. Clearly he is a mage, but he only remembered one spell, and that's turning into a stupid chair."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"It is to dark. I just wanna go home." Toby complained like a small child. Every time they would come to a source of light he would cling to that area and never want to continue. The two had wondered into the actual manor and house parts of the castle. The windows provided no light. This was because The Dark Descent was cursed to have an everlasting foggy night and it was never to see day light.

"Think we'd be able to climb out the window and down the two stories all the way to the ground?" Cry asked when he spotted an open window in one of the rooms. His plan was to get out of the house and find help so they could come back and get Felix.

"I wouldn't." The two heard a womanly voice call out to them confidently. They knew it wasn't Toby or Cry's voice. They turned to was a woman standing in the door way to the room. Her smile was friendly and clearly didn't pose a threat to the two first years. She stepped closer. Her bright blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy pony tail. Her hair had purple and brown streaks that were clearly very faded. You could see a big slab of purple eye shadow on her eye lids with a decent amount of black eye liner to define her blue eyes. She wore normal suburban clothes with a stylish swing to it. Nothing about her seemed questionable, besides the brown and red ribbon choker necklace that she wore.

"Who are you?" Toby asked confidently. Now that a girl was in this dark and scary place Toby forced himself to put his simple cowardice in armor.

"Names JennaMarbles." She said casually and lazily. This was Jenna, one of the newest Guardians.

**A/N: Jenna! My lovely Jenna! She seems bitchier than she actually is. *sighz* No matter, that shall be fixed. I'm so happy you all are enjoying this fanfic.**

**Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this fanfic, bless you. Peace Off. BOOP!**


	4. Rescued from The Dark Descent

"So, he's coming to us?"

"Yes, along with two others." Jenna walked along with Toby and Cry.

"Others?" Cry kept asking questions to this Marbles character.

"I don't fucking know the details." She scoffed, easily getting annoyed.

"What if he was snatched up by that monster?" Toby asked, more casually than Cry, meanwhile Cry sounded like panicking. Jenna turned back at them suddenly and made Toby and cry jump back.

"Look guys, I want to get your friend and get out just as much as you do, but would you shut up already!" She nagged and glared at the both of them. "If there's one thing I know about that monster, it's that if it gets to you, it'll kill you right then and there, leaving your body to wither away." Cry seemed a bit intimidated.

"You alright Jenna?" Toby asked as he put a hand on her shoulder softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So you're a mage?"

"I think I was. Last thing I remember is being attacked by some powerful young man. I turned into a chair for protection and passed out. When I woke up I was here and I couldn't remember a thing. Stephano, Felix, and their friend Mr. Chair walked through the corridor after corridor. Felix seemed more confident with people by his side now.

"I've been stuck with Mr. Chair for a while now." Stephano huffed as he fixed his golden robes.

"Why haven't you two ever left?" Felix asked.

"Because this stupid Explorer dimension is separated from the rest of PCneia. So it's not like we can just wa-"

"What?" Felix interrupted.

"PCneia, listen better Pewdie."

"Yeah, what the fuck is that?"

"Ugh, the name of this world." Up until now, nobody had told either of the new knights that they had traveled into a completely different world.

"So we aren't on Earth right now?" Felix was thrown off and stepped back.

"I knew you were from Earth." Stephano complained as he put his palm to his forehead. "Forget about it Pewdie." He was too annoyed by Felix's cluelessness to explain anymore. The people that have been on the world for quite some time have seen traveling from planet to planet as a normal, everyday technology.

"Sure thing." Felix tried to hold back the sudden urge of excitement. The thousands of questions he had in his head seemed like too much to hold back. The three stuck to walking as a small silence hung on their heads. '

"It's coming this way." Stephano heard the dragging of chains and stopped walking. They looked around to see the grey stone circular room they were stuck in. It only had red decorative curtains to hide them. The center candlelight above their heads blew out and the room went dark. The sound of chains got louder and they could hear the loud breath of the monster. "You said you were a Knight, right?" Stephano whispered over the Felix.

"I said I was going to be someday." Felix replied as quietly as he could.

"Well now's your chance to prove that." Stephano replied quickly as he shoved something into his hands and ran to hide behind the red decorative curtains along with Mr. Chair. Felix lifted the cold object to it being shadowed as a sword. He realized he was holding a sword and panicked.

"Are you crazy?!" Felix said loudly. He knew he wasn't ready for anything like this. He quickly looked around for Stephano but had no luck.

"You can at least defend him off long enough to run off. I'm too short. Just focus of protecting yourself." Stephano tried to speak calmly as the monster limped into sight.

Felix went still as Mr. Chair shook and used a tinderbox on the nearest candle. It was good for lighting most of the back side of the room. Felix was able to see the sword clearly now, a pure golden color, not to light, not to heavy. The white bandage on its handle was comfortably suited to the palm of his hand. The monster charged Felix stood up straight. His feet planted to the ground and a strange spark of confidence. The monster raised his claw and was about to clamp it down onto him, but Felix raised his sword and stopped the claw with the side of the sword. He pushed it down to the ground and the monster stumbled a bit. Stephano grabbed Mr. Chair's sleeve and the two bolted for the door.

The monster stood again and charged once again. Felix's confidence died so suddenly and he back up, but soon his back met the wall. The monster put full swing into his claw and aimed for his chest, but Felix stopped it with the sword. The monster pressed harder and it pushed Felix harder against into the wall. He held the claw away from his chest with the sword and tried to push away with all his might, but his strength was going to go weak any moment. He looked past the monster for help, but saw that it was just him and the monster. He was a goner.

"In here!" Stephano shouted as he entered the room once again. Jenna stood by his side and Toby and Cry quickly ran in after them.

"Hold in a bit longer Pewdiepie." Jenna stuck her hand into her shoulder bag and pulled out a rolled up black whip. Cry and Toby watched her as it started to glow a light pink color. She started to shine with the light pink color as well. A guardian uses their energy to fight, but some chose to transfer their energy into a weapon of their choice to have a different effect on a target. JennaMarbles was known for using a whip against any Explorer monster.

She took a deep breath and a step back to focus her energy. "You guys might wanna stand back." She mumbled to Toby and Cry. The two wasted no time taking a few big steps back. Jenna raised the whip above her head and with one swift motion she lashed it and hit the monster directly in its shoulder. The monster growled and stumbled back. Jenna raised the whip again and hit him again in the mid-back with her whip.

"Wow." Toby watched the fight, which looked more like beast taming, in amazement. She was glowing with power, which was how you could tell who the guardians truly were. Whenever they fought with good intention their energy took a light color and shined, which was rumored to blind the dark and cruel. Jenna continued at the beast until it ran out the exit growling in pain with black blood spewing from its rooms. As soon as the monster was out of sight, her glow faded as she rolled up her whip and stuck it in her bag. Toby thought it'd be fun to be over dramatic and start clapping happily.

Felix slumped to the ground with heavy breath. Stephano stepped over to him and held his hand out. "Give it back." Felix looked down at the golden sword that laid in his hands. Felix nodded, with no room in his breath to speak.

"Wait!" Mr. Chair stepped forward. "You can't take that from him!" He spoke out and everyone looked at him.

"Why can't I-"

"Didn't you see it? The sudden confidence of a knight!" Mr. Chair seemed to have this sudden urge of eagerness. "It obviously spoke to him!" Felix at first thought it was crazy talked, but looked over at Stephano and noticed that the short man was looking at the floor.

"Wooh, wooh, wait. I thought swords could only speak with one knight." Jenna spoke up as she slipped a folded quilt out from her bag. She was the only one there that knew exactly who Stephano was. The rumored Golden Knight that used to work beside Queen Liza, but he was supposedly banished for mysterious reasons.

"I just this one must've moved on." Mr. Chair shrugged. Felix stood steadily. Felix took a moment to get the message. This was his sword.

"Yes!" He jumped up with a cheer.

"Lucky. I want a fricken sword!" Toby and Cry ran up to him. Felix turned and did a practice swing the movement defiantly felt perfect. Toby was determined to get himself a sword, and Cry was just happy that Felix was alive.

"Come on guys." Jenna spoke up and pulled a purple and blue quilt form her bag. She threw it at the wall and it morphed into a doorway. "Let's go already." Stephano snuck through the doorway when Mr. Chair distracted her and explained his situation. As a Guardian, she was obligated to help him out cautiously. Cry and Felix walked out chatting and Mr. Chair soon happily made his way out as well. All this time Toby was still jealous of Felix's newly achieved sword, but passed through the door soon before Jenna.

_**A/N: **_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. January is quite the busy month. I started on cosplays for Sakuracon 2013 plus school and laziness has been occupying my mind. After finals I will continue updating regularly. Also this chapter seems a bit more screwy because half of it wasn't written in class like usual. Heh ^.^ **


	5. Weapons of Chrome

_**A/N: Woop! I am back to writing in class like I normally do, so you know what that means! I am gonna be frackin updating regularly again! Also I may change the rating because of cursing and possibly future makeout scene... because I enjoy writing those. I am not saying that they are in this chapter, but just looking ahead here. 3**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The lives of the knight's had gained a daily routine only a month after their return from The Dark Descent. A bunch of fellow first years envied Felix's new weapon and it was at this time that the new students had started using the names they were given, although Ryan insisted that everyone continue calling him Cry instead.

Cry and Felix became instantly close right after their return, which was also around the time Cry revealed himself to be Felix's long lost game buddy. Soon they looked around to realize that a month had gone by and the two started to notice that Toby was around them less and less every day. Yes somehow the guy moved up the social pyramid like lighting, all three of them were respected knights of course, but somehow Toby managed to reach the top of that first year pyramid. He usually hang around Ijustine, a blonde mage, BrittaniLouiseTaylor, a bubbly mage, and a group with Ian, Anthony, and first year hunter Mari, along with some others. Hell, even upper classmen loved the vibrant guy.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hurry it up Toby!" His trainer, Google, yelled at him. Toby was out of breath as he stood in the center of an indoor white arena with a live, fire breathing dragon. All he had was a light wooden sword in his right hand. He wasn't maneuvering fast enough and his instructor was getting furious. The dragon charged and Toby did a duck and roll away but his light sword easily slipped from his hands and landed on the ground. Google groaned and put his palm to his forehead in embarrassment. The dragon crept closer as Toby backed away on his hands and knees. The dragon was dangerously close when Google stepped forward into the ring and snapped his long fingers. The dragon looked his way before walking off and exiting into a cage.

"You expect me to fight off a giant dragon with only a wooden sword?!" Toby stood.

"No, I was expecting you to be quick and light on your feet Tobuscus!" Google sounded just as annoyed as Toby. "And at least keep a firm grip on your weapon!"

"Well maybe if it wasn't such a light piece of crud…" He mumbled.

"Don't disgrace a weapon, even it is only a mock weapon." Google reasoned sternly. "As a knight you must learn all kinds of respect." His tone was an instant order and a threat. Toby just turned his heal and started towards the door. "Send Captain in on your way out." He called after him rudely as Toby opened the door and entered into the vast hallway.

"Good luck with him Captain." Toby scoffed as he stomped down the hallway. Captainsparklez, Jordan, nodded and walked into the room with a sense of curiosity. Cry and Pewdiepie looked at each other strangely.

Toby exited into the nearest courtyard, which happened to be the rose garden. It had narrow stone pathways with stone benches. There were no seasons that effected Chrome so the roses were blowing with beauty. Nobody but Justine was there so Toby sat on the same bench as her. She looked up from her candy pink colored iPhone and glance over at Toby, who seemed exhausted and angry.

"You okay there Toby?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Ugh," Toby groaned and held his head with his hand. "My stupid teacher refuses to let me get a real sword. We end up yelling until I leave or he sends me out." He was so finished with fighting with his instructor.

"Oh?" Justine slipped her phone into her bag and stood normally. "Why won't he let you get one?" She stepped around behind him and rested against his shoulders. Toby didn't seem to mind.

"He says that I have to find my 'chosen sword' and that I'm not ready." He pouted like a child. Justine leaned in a little closer so her head was hovering over his shoulder.

"Well I could show you were to get one. I know this great place." She suggested sweetly. Toby looked her direction, which put their faces desperately close.

"Really?" Instant eager could be seen in his expression. Justine was a bit surprised at the fact that he didn't even question and how easy it was to get him interested. She figured all of the knights knew that getting a weapon in advance was completely against the rules. The weapon is meant to be that 'chosen weapon' a special beacon that is supposed to reveal itself to the Knight. It was the same way with Mage's wands and hunter's chosen prey. "Where?"

"Just outside of Chrome, he is the same guy that gave me my wand." Justine's words got Toby standing within milliseconds.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Toby jumped and cheered. If he had continued paying attention to Justine's face he would of seem a less sweet smile and more of a suspicious grin. She grabbed his hand and snatched up her purse. The two stepped into the halls and she knew exactly where to go.

Only one of the halls in the entire academy was a dead end. It was once a supply area up until Firefox broke into war. When the kingdom split into two is when the academy was no longer able to be supplied. Since then knights, hunters, and some mages have been given the task of finding that one special weapon for themselves. It paid off because since the task was given to first and second years the strength of the graduates has increased. The hall just became this eerie shadow of what once was. This was the hall that Justine had dragged Toby. She let go of his hand and stepped over to the blank wall that ended the hall.

"Uh Justi-"

"Shh!" She sh'd him and stepped closer to the wall. He stood a couple steps back. She raised her fist to the wall and knocked in a strange and quick pattern. The ground rumbled only for a second before quickly stopping a second later. Justine smiled back at him and grabbed his hand again. "Come on." She dashed for the wall. Toby closed his eyes as he expected to hit a solid wall, but he never ran into anything solid.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I would normally be notified right away if anyone were to leave the boundaries of Chrome without permission. It was a perk of being attached to the land, but even I at the time did not know about this secret entrance into the Firefox kingdom. Somehow a group of powerful mages had found a way into Chrome and create a secret passageway, an unseen doorway.

This doorway brought Toby and Justine straight into the Southern castle of Firefox. Apple Firefox, King Leo's evil territory. The devious man sat in his thrown with an odd grin. Toby stood next to Justine looking up at the king in his thrown, still having a grip on Justine's hand. He suddenly was unsure of what to do and didn't even want to be here anymore. King Leo stood, he was a tall man dressed in all red besides a long white cape that trailed behind him. He was a face of manly and handsome perfection with glowing red eyes. The self-proclaimed royal had striking blonde locks that were ruffled by his golden crown. He was more intimidating than Queen Liza and way more dangerous. This man was responsible for the fall of Firefox and the death of hundreds. He is also the reason that there are so few knights these days. Tons of knights fell at the hand of this tyrant. Toby hadn't learned much about the history of these lands because only second and third years take on the dark history.

"Tobuscus." He called out the knight's name.

"Yes sir this is Toby alright." Justine spoke to him as if Leo was an average person. Toby looked over to him with suspicion.

"I understand that you're not allowed to have what you truly desire at Chrome?" The king asked. Toby just nodded hesitantly. King Leo gave him a look of sympathy. "And what is it that you want my knight?" His voice had such a caring tone that would draw anyone in.

"A weapon…" Toby didn't know if any of this was a good idea anymore. He knew this king wasn't safe to be around, but a close friend of his was talking to this guy casually, so if made him wonder.

"How sad, especially for a knight with such great potential."

"He requires a sword. I know he is perfect for the Sword of Firefox! I just know it!" Justine jumped eagerly.

The Sword of Firefox is a sword passed down from knight to knight. It holds great history and great power. It was once the key to a true and pure spirit, but it was turned dark by King Leo when he was a guardian. There is even a matching Wand of Firefox and Gun of Firefox. Legend says that someday a powerful being will come one day and be able to wield all three.

"Calm my student." The king sh'd Justine.

"Please sir? You gave me the wand and Toby is just as powerful as me!" She smiled. Toby wondered why she was suddenly so defensive of him. He was also wondering what this Sword of Firefox was.

"Enough!" The king called out with a harsher tone. It was successful in getting the blonde to be silent. The king stepped over to the curious knight. "Now I have observed you and I do believe you are worthy of wielding such a powerful sword…" these words got Toby's interest and he started to bubble with excitement, "but…" those words switched it right back around, "the sword is not yours." Toby had to step back. He was being denied another weapon. Justine wanted to speak up but knew things would just end badly. "I will help you achieve your perfect weapon. It just does not remain in this castle. If you want me to get you a powerful sword there will have to be payment." The explanation was getting serious. Toby desperately wanted to show up his instructor and prove that he was ready, but at what cost?

"Alright." Toby said hesitantly.

"Become my student. You can continue to attend Chrome but stay under my rule just like your friend Justine." He kept a smile, but it was a weird smile and it seemed slightly cold. Toby had to make a decision fast. He was so unsure of what to do. The king held out his skinny hand for Toby to take. It was the deal signature, grabbing the king's hand would be the decision. Toby slowly reached out his hand, hesitating with every flinch.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ack!" Cry stood in the hall beside Pewdie when all of a sudden a sharp pain hit Cry in the head. Like a sudden bad migraine. Pewdie turned to him within an instant as Cry held his head in pain.

"Wooh you okay there?" Pewdie asked, clearly knowing the answer.

"I think I just have a headache is all." Cry answered, trying to look at Pewdie.

"Ah, you gonna be alright to train?"

"Yeah, you just go before me and I'll get over it."

Neither of them knew that it was a sign. A sign to Cry that something was really REALLY wrong.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**A/N: WOOT! Iugbusgeshuwgjshgjshu I got this done and it made me happy! :3**_

_**You enjoy that cliffhanger. **_

_**MBAI!**_


	6. Block World of Firefox

"Buuugh." Toby groaned, his vision was dark and his head was throbbing. He felt weak and defeated. When he finally collected his senses he opened his eyes to see a blue pixelated sky. Where was he?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"What were you thinking?!" King Leo was pacing in his throne room. The girl he was yelling at, Justine, just looked down at the marble floor with an expression of guilt.

"You were going to…" She mumbled softly and nervously.

"You sent him off without my instruction. The fool should have died for trying to run from me!" Leo yelled at the first year mage. "Alright, since you so foolishly let him get away I want you to get him and bring him back." He ordered. She nodded and silently turned to walk away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Toby slowly stood to find out where he was. The area looked so weird. Everything was shaped like cubes, like big, zoomed in pixels. How'd he even get here?

Oh that's right.

Back when he was standing in that castle, Toby knew it wasn't right. This random king wanted Toby to work for him, all for a weapon? He had to decline the man's offer. He couldn't agree to something that sounded so much like selling your soul. When he declined his offer, as politely as he could, the king's attitude changed dramatically. Toby got chills up his spine and he got the message to run. He turned his heel and booked it. He already felt more comfortable with that strange king out of sight. As Toby looked for the exit he got an idea that he should warn the others about this guy, maybe even tell Chrome about that hidden exit into the Firefox kingdom. He wouldn't be able to put that thought into action. The king gripped onto him with magic energy. Toby began to feel weak and the energy and the color drained from his face. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Toby could hear the sound of the king's echoing laughter. Justine looked over at Toby with a worrisome expression. The king started to sprout out threats, or possible ideas, of how he was going to finish off the knight. They were threats that Justine just couldn't take. She raised her wand before King Leo could hurt him anymore. She flashed it quickly which sent Toby to somewhere no one would think to find him.

It was once a beautiful and highly populated land where everyone lived in perfect harmony. When King Leo took over the southern half of Firefox he put a curse on the land, turning the world's most peaceful place into a freak mess of nature. Most of those that occupied the land fled and those that stayed grouped together in tiny villages. They are still slowly dying off from the monsters that roam the place. Now all that is left is a strange box land filled with dangerous creatures.

Toby was somehow calm and began to wander around. The place seemed safe enough with its baby blue sky, green grassy hills, and silent atmosphere. Toby was just happy that he was still alive. Justine had saved his life, she was also the one that put him in that situation, but still saved his life.

A couple minutes of walking and he heard a strange noise, almost like a deadly squeal. Toby looked around the nearest dirt hill to see a large black spider-like creature. "Gah!" He squealed, quickly catching the spider's attention. The thing made its way towards Tobuscus which caused him to back up in fear. "No. No. No. No. No. You stay back. I, uh," Toby panicked and grabbed the nearest stick, "I have a stick!" The monster clearly didn't speak and just kept crawling towards him. "This is no better than that darn wooden sword!" Toby complained and tossed the twig. "Help?" Toby called out, knowing that this place seemed empty of non-dangerous life.

"SKQEAK!" The spider stumbles back with an arrow in its front leg. Toby stopped backing away when another arrow hit the spider. The spider jumped back and landed on its side where it squirmed for a moment before vanishing into quickly disappearing specks. Toby looked around for the source of the wooden arrows.

On top of the dirt hill was a man looking blankly down at the ground. He wore a plain teal -shirt with dark blue jeans. The stranger had dark brown hair that was combed back. He had a moustache with a short connected beard that matched his hair color. He looked down, his purple eyes dulling with boredom. The man turned and walked down off of the hill and soon he was down over by Toby.

"Follow." The stranger spoke, his voice was long and boring. Toby didn't really give it much of a thought, so he followed the stranger. He seemed to have that weird 'you just saved my life' trust thing.

The man led Toby to a wooden box shaped home that was on the side of a mountain. Inside was cozy, but still everything was cube shaped, even the small bed with red covers in the corner was a rectangle.

"You don't want to be out at night." The stranger started to go through a brown chest that was by the door, leaving the place to fill with an awkward silence. "My name is Steve." He spoke up a moment later as he closed the chest.

"The names Tobuscus, but people call me Toby." Toby seemed to be his friendly self again, acting as if he was just casually over for a cup of coffee.

The time in this land passed by quickly, soon night filled the pixelated sky. Toby looked out the small window while his new friend Steve was busy cooking meat. He could see some zombies walking around aimlessly.

"Do the zombies only come out at night?" Toby asked.

"Everything is more active and dangerous at night. The skeletons, spiders, zombies, and creepers." Steve explained before munching down on some cooked steak. Toby just looked back outside to watch the zombies. Tomorrow was going to be busy; trying to figure out a way back to Chrome was going to be difficult… If only he knew where he was.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Cry's headache didn't go away so training went horribly. Pewdie didn't understand why he still went into today's training. After all it was dodging a dragon. After the two had finished, they joined Captain for lunch. The three sat at a table in the main courtyard, which just looked like an outdoor cafeteria.

"How's your head?" He asked.

"Not very well my friend." Cry complained and sat his head flat on the table.

"You could always go to Tumblr; she's a healer and might be able to help you." Captain suggested. He spoke of Chrome's youngest staff member. "Emilia is amazingly talented at healing others, some say even good enough to take all of your troubles away."

"Isn't she like 5 or something?" Pewdie asked. Emilia joined them last year when she was 13.

"Okay, yeah, she is pretty young, but she fixed me up just last week when I hurt my wrist in training. The next day my wrist was good as new." He explained. "She can be really talkative though."

"Can we please just do something that fixes my headache already?" Cry mumbled, not bringing his head up from the table.

"Okay, we'll go there after I eat." Pewdie randomly had a sandwich in his hand. Captain finished his food and already had a book in his hands. It was an average sized hard-cover book.

"So weird…" Captain mumbled. He seemed to be very focused on the text in the book.

"What is?" Pewdie asked with his mouth half full of sandwich.

"The place this book talks about. It was once this peaceful land, now it is just a block land that's only used to gather supplies for the King of Southern Firefox."

"Hey guys." Marzia walked over to the table and stood by Pewdie. Marzia was friends with Pewdie before they both went to Chrome. She is a decent mage, but had yet to get a wand, so she focuses on her hand magic. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Just this weird place Captain keeps talking about, some block world." Pewdie replied. Marzia took a seat next to him and leaned over to read the cover of the book.

"Oh! I've seen that book." She smiled at him. "Justine was reading that."

"Why was she reading a second year history book?" Captain looked up from his book. History was something that only second and third years study. Marzia just shrugged.

"She seemed just as interested as you. Every time I asked about it she just snickered and said 'it's her special get away.'" She was good friends with Justine, but lately Justine has kept her distance from everyone. Justine seemed nice, but somehow unstable.

"I can't blame her for that." Captain chuckled.

"Speaking of Justine, have you seen her? I haven't seen her since this morning." She asked. Cry lifted his head from the table.

"Toby stormed off after his training today and we haven't seen him either." Cry attempted to be friendly and into the conversation, but his head was in too much pain. This information just made Marzia want to worry.

"Ah don't worry about those two. They are probably hanging out in that rose garden thing again." Pewdie noticed her worrisome expression, but he didn't feel the need to worry at all. Toby had been pulling this crap for a week now and everyday he'd run off and find Justine in that same area.

"Alright." Marzia wasn't one to get too nervous about things. Actually her instructor described her as being very put together and brave.

"Ready to go?" Pewdie finished off the last of his sandwich and turned to Cry. He just nodded in response. "I'll see you later Marzia, Cry's got a massive headache so we're off to visit Tumblr and her dad." Marzia gave him a tiny smile and wave.

"Oh, and one more thing you should know about her if she ends up being your nurse." Captain spoke up.

"What?"

"She has some weird imaginary friends."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Little Miss Emilia, or Tumblr as everyone calls her, sat in the nurses front office quietly. Chrome had its own wing for medical purposes. She sat in a big spiny office chair and had her feet resting on the front desk. Emilia had shoulder long dark navy hair that was neatly braided behind her. She had a special style that consisted of mostly school uniforms. Her eyes were a lighter navy and she did have a seemingly young looking face for a 14 year old.

"No Hussie. What did I tell you about decapitating your dolls?" She nagged at some figure that stood in front of the desk she was sitting at. Only there wasn't really a figure at all. "No Hussie I…. I don't care if you think it's dramatic and fun!" She seemed to be having a conversation with the nonexistent figure. She pointed over to the corner of the room across from her. "Andrew Hussie go to the corner this instant!" A couple seconds passed and she sighed. "Honestly how does Himaruya even stand you?" Tumblr mumbled and she shook her head disapprovingly.

Emilia wasn't liked very much by the other's that worked here at Chrome. She is the youngest, besides Wikia, She hadn't been very successful in making friends; people thought she was crazy because of her so called 'imaginary' friends. Students never chatted with her much because she and her father were in charge of all the medical issues. Her father, David, was an old friend of Queen Liza and graduated from this academy at the same time. Then he started working for the school as its main doctor four years ago.

_Knock! Knock!_

Emilia rolled in her chair towards the office door. She stood and patted her light blue pleated skirt clean and straightened her white polo shirt. "Come in." She called to the door, signaling Pewdie and Cry to walk inside. Their attention quickly went to the small girl that stood in front of the desk. "I apologize, but my father is away on a mission, so I will be able to help you too. If you'd like?"

Cry realized that coming back later was now an option. He was eager to be rid of the pain, but was nervous about having a 14 year old be his nurse. It was no offense to Emilia; he just didn't want a child with imaginary friends to medicate him.

"Cry has got a bad headache." Pewdie spoke up for him, showing Emilia that all was well and they weren't coming back later… great.

"Oh? Please follow me." Emilia stepped over to the nurse's first room. She quickly looked back over at the corner across the room. "Hidekaz I want you to make sure that Andrew does not leave that corner." She ordered a person that neither Cry nor Pewdie could see. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Pewdie didn't seem a bit curious and just helped lead cry into the room Emilia had set up for her patients.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Justine stood on top of a dirt block hill and was searching for Toby. She knew he would run away from anything that moved so he would cling to that freelancer Steve, oh how she hated that dull guy. She was worried, terrified, concerned, and guilty. It was her fault Toby was a new target of King Leo. Justine was so eager to have Toby on her side that she didn't even think of the possibility that he'd say no. She was just so sure that it was the right thing to do. Ever since she took that wand and joined Leo's side, she had this deep feeling that it was so wrong, so she figured that if someone closer to her were to do the same then maybe she wouldn't feel so… so guilty.

"Ah, there's Steve's house."

_**A/N: **_**Is it possible to be too in love with your own character? TUMBLR, GAH! I think I'm also getting too into this fanfic, I keep acting as if it's someone else's fanfiction! XD**

**Bless yo face. If you sneezed while reading this fanic then bless you. Peace off! **

**BOOP!**


	7. What I want from this place

**A/N: I have returned with more Chrome! I missed this and I'm glad its summer so I can update regularly once again! Thank you all for waiting.**

"Just lie down and relax. " Emilia said to her patient, a knight, an actual knight. Sure he was just a beginner, but she always dreamed of helping out a knight. Of course the bigger picture of it was helping a knight in an epic battle, but this was a start. Cry lay down on the plush table with scratchy white paper on top. The room looked no different from a normal school nurses office. Describe the room a bit, maybe? Pewdie would have stayed by his side, but he was called away on a mission. When first years got their weapon, they would be able to join others on missions.

"What are you gonna do?" Cry asked, trying to be as casual as possible when, really, he was internally freaking out.

"Just analyze your mind. See if it's an emotion jam or something like an unexpected hit or-y'know, stuff like that." She didn't give much of a strong explanation. She slipped on some gloved and stood on the stood by the end of the table. Emilia looked directly down at Cry's face and examined it. "Hmm" She placed both her index fingers on his temples, but applied no pressure. "No worries, it won't hurt at all." She giggled, knowing he was scared of having a 14 year old as his nurse. She closed her eyes and focused on searching the knight's mind. "Hmm," She hummed again. "Well it isn't a physical problem…" Cry started to feel oddly violated. "It's really dark in here, literally… Oh wait! Here is some confusing mess." She giggled again. Then the room fell silent and her usual smile fell to a weird frown. "What…" The moment was silent and she seemed shocked. Emilia started to squint and shake her head. "What the hell!" She yelled and jerked her hands away from his temples. Emilia lost her footing and fell back off of the stool and onto the floor. Cry quickly sat up and looked back her. The small girl just had a look of shock and worry as if she had just seen a ghost or a murder.

"What? What is it?" Cry felt like panicking. Emilia started to breathe heavily as she quickly stood up and ran out of the room. Cry was wondering if he had a reason to panic yet. "…What the…"

"No. No. No! That can't be-" Emilia ran desperately down the hall when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Xander looking down at her sternly.

"What do you want shorty?" Xander noticed that she seemed nervous and was panting. Emilia just glared up at him.

"N-nothing." A clear lie.

"Mhmm," Xander hummed. "So what is it this time Tumblr?" Emilia looked down, feeling humiliated.

"My patient… Your chosen student…His mind is infested with something dark." Now Xander seemed interested. All because it involved his student, but Xander oddly didn't seem worried. He actually had an unusual smirk on his face. Emilia was too busy trying to get those so called evil thoughts out of her head. When she looked up again Xander had already taken off.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"And what are you doing now?"

"Making glass."

The new day had begun and Toby had plenty of questions. Every time Steve moved Toby just asked what he was doing and why. He had become the annoying little brother figure to Steve only Toby was much too tall to be the younger brother. A knock at the door caught their attention. Steve stepped away from the furnace to the door.

"It's just me." Justine laughed, "I got you some ink from the ocean I was by." Steve, looking through the small windows in the wooden door, nodded and took a step back to let her inside. Toby's curious glance went to a glare at the sight of the blonde. He stood from the bed and tensed up his arms with a big huff. Justine looked at the stone floor, obviously guilty about the whole situation.

"Where the frick did you send me, you traitor!" Toby was the first one to speak out, and he didn't hold back a single bit of anger. Justine was trying to wipe away every last bit of guilt on her face to maintain some strength.

"I panicked, okay!" Well, she had to start explaining herself somehow.

"Why the heck would you work for the bad guy!? You know that never works out in video games!" At this point the two were just yelling at each other.

"You and I wanted the same things. A weapon, protection, power, don't tell me you didn't want the power and intimidation of a knight's sword because you could have had all of that!" Justine took a second to sigh and catch her breath. "Look right now let's just focus on getting you back to Chrome."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Toby refused. He huffed once again. "I'll just stick with Steve here. He is my buddy; he'll help me get home!" Toby crossed his arms and stood firmly to be completely stubborn.

"He isn't going to go out of his way to take you home. You two just me-"

"Actually if he would be willing to assist me in a task I wouldn't mind." Steve interrupted Justine. It surprised both Toby and Justine.

"Really? Sweet!" Toby jumped in hurrah and Justine rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming with you two then." She broke Toby's moment of celebration. "You two will get killed out there when night falls and you two are left wondering in the dark ?." Justine lifted her chin. "So what is this task?"

"I need to go mining for diamond." Steve answered.

"What do you need diamond for?" Justine asked before Toby had the chance to ask the same thing.

"A sword… ironically."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So it is just pain?" Xander circled the table Cry was still left sitting on. Xander had a little shake in his index finger as it tapped his chin. Cry nodded and quickly realized that nodding was just a bad idea as the pain worsened. "No bad dreams or visions?"

"What?! No." Cry was highly nervous. All of this over a migraine?

"Hmmm." Xander hummed.

"What about the girl? What was she saying with the mind thing?"

"Oh," Xander looked around quickly before ceasing his pacing. "Pay no attention to her. Her mind isn't set right so we keep her in the nurses office. She is an employee's daughter. We should have warned you about her and how she likes to pose as nurse." He gave a petty chuckle. "Anyways, you can go now." That was a statement that Cry eagerly waited for. He stood from the table and walked out. As he opened the door out of the nurse's office he looked back at Xander curiously to see that the red head was still pacing.

Pewdie waited for Cry out in the hallway. By now the full day had passed by and whatever classes Cry had already came and went. Pewdiepie was leaning against the wall, but hadn't been there too long.

"What took ya so long?" Pewdie chuckled.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Cry tried to brush off the topic and Pewdie let out a little whine in response.

**A/N: CHAPTER DONE AND DONE! I'll just leave it there for now. It's a few days late but here. **

**Love yo faces nation!**


End file.
